


自娱自乐的粮

by BFSMLT



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFSMLT/pseuds/BFSMLT
Summary: abo设定  老张假装b的o信息素牛奶糖老卢假装b的a信息素普洱茶
Relationships: 张克/卢松
Kudos: 2





	自娱自乐的粮

**Author's Note:**

> abo设定 老张假装b的o信息素牛奶糖  
> 老卢假装b的a信息素普洱茶

阳光透过宾馆的窗帘洒向了并不宽敞的单人床，老卢睁开了双眼缓缓起身默默地看着躺在自己身边睡得极其安稳的老张，回想起昨天晚上发生的事情老卢觉得自己可能做的有些过了。但是又能怎么办呢，谁让老张赶上了发情期而且又没带抑制剂，总不能不管他吧。心里这么想着，老卢欠了欠身，轻轻的在老张的额头上吻了一下，转身下床洗漱去了。虽然如此，但老卢还是很惊讶的，自己的搭档，亲师弟，一个好端端的Beta怎么就变成了Omega，还凑巧让自己这个隐藏着的Alpha给撞上了发情期。  
两个星期以前。。。。。  
“卢松呀，团里面说临时安排了外国的演出，让咱俩过两天收拾收拾就走，飞机票都已经买好了。”老张一把推开了更衣室的门，就冲里面喊着。老卢被吓了一跳，然后一股若有若无的奶香窜进了自己的鼻子，没顾上老张刚才的话，老卢心里想的满是一个Beat居然能有这么诱人的味道，要是个Omega就好了。“卢松，卢爷，你听见没呀”老卢听见老张的催促，慌忙把穿到一半的衣服整理好“听见了，哪天出发啊？”说着走向了散发着甜味的老张。老张看着老卢一系列的动作又看见他缓缓走过来，老张的脸不可查的红了红“该死的Omega体质”老张内心咒骂了一句，但是表面上没有什么变化，只是顺势也转身往外走着继续和老卢对话“我看一下安排去啊，具体的我也还不太清楚呢”“你呀”老卢宠溺的笑着说“走吧，先回去吧”两个人照常一起进了电梯，狭小的空间使老张散发出的奶香无处飘散，老卢咳嗽了一下压抑着自己Alpha的本能，打趣的问老张“你是不是又吃甜的啦，也不看看你的下巴，都双的没边儿了”老张无语的看着老卢，他也是没办法，每次到了发情期虽然会吃药抑制住自己但是总忍不住会抱着大堆的零食狂吃。老张低头看了看自己的肚子，确实，跟气儿吹的似的肉眼可见的变大了好多（张老师呀，什么时候你能有这种意识呀←来自作者内心的吐槽）一旁的老卢看见老张的反应更加觉得那人可爱至极。老卢曾经也怀疑过老张是Omega，但是从来没见他有过什么发情的行为再看看比自己高出小半头的身高，老卢也只好认命了。两人走到停车场，老张从包里翻出了团里给他的行程安排“喏，后天凌晨的飞机”老卢伸手接过来一边浏览着一边说“那我开车接你吧，你还能在车上歇会儿，对了，你可得把东西收拾好啊，别落了”“知道了，知道了”有些不耐烦的回应“每次都嘱咐我，你也不嫌累，我都多大的人啦怎么可能连个包都收拾不好”老张说完委屈的撇撇嘴。老卢内心咆哮着，卖萌可耻呀，强忍着把那人搂进怀里的冲动，面不改色的说“行行行，你长大了好吧，快回去休息吧，今天也不早了。”  
两天以后，还在睡梦中的老张被熟悉的一轮明月给吵醒，伸手拿过了电话，睡眼朦胧的接了起来“喂。。。”懒洋洋的声音从话筒那头传来老卢心里顿时明了，“你是不是还没起呢？”“昂，有啥事儿嘛？”话筒里的声音依旧不清醒“快醒醒吧，要不然飞机就起飞啦”老卢无奈的提醒着睡懵了的老张“飞机。。。呀，飞机，我忘了，你等一下我马上下去”老张瞬间清醒了过来“你慢点儿起，要不然该头晕了”老卢冲着电话大声的说，但是下一秒就被挂断了，老卢举着手机无奈的叹了口气，幸好来接他了，要是让克儿自己去机场他肯定赶不上飞机了老卢内心吐槽着。接到电话想起今天要去机场的老张算是彻底清醒了，急忙起身，快速的洗漱完后把浴室里的用品一股脑的全胡撸进包里，也没管是不是还有水。冲出卫生间，老张又把衣服什么的团吧团吧塞进了行李箱，看着鼓鼓囊囊的箱子老张满意的点点头，完全没在意凌乱的卧室，转身提着箱子背着包就风风火火的下楼了。然而，老张华丽丽的忘记了静静躺在床头柜里的抑制剂，等他想起来的时候已经是躺在国外的床上动不了的情况下了。“卢爷，师哥，我错了，我把这事儿忘了”老张满脸歉意的对老卢说“你等久了吧，咱快走吧”老卢本来想训斥一顿但是看着下巴上还带着牙膏沫的老张又不知道该如何张嘴了，伸手擦掉了沫子，转身上了车“上车吧，现在也不算晚”“诶诶，上车上车”老张一脸谄媚的说。车平稳的开在路上，加上凌晨也没有什么噪音，老张上车没一会儿就靠着窗户睡着了。老卢温柔的笑了欣赏着老张的睡颜，趁着等红灯的机会，回身把后座上的衣服拿过来，轻轻的盖在老张身上。也就半个小时，老卢开到了停车场，伸手晃了晃还在睡梦中的老张，看着沉醉在梦乡里的人老卢心里暗想要是现在把他买了估计他都发现不了。吐槽归吐槽，老卢还是得把人给叫醒呀，来回来去的唤了好几回老张才悠悠转醒，软着声音问“到了是嘛？”“是，醒醒吧缓缓神儿，要困一会儿上飞机了再接着睡”老卢为了留给老张清醒的时间，自己一个下车去后备箱里搬出了两个人的行李，看着没什么落下的了就关上了后备箱的门，推着箱子来到老张的门前，老卢抬手敲了敲窗子提醒里面的人下车。老张满脸不情愿的下了车，老卢见状安慰他说“好啦，我都帮你拿箱子了，一会儿安检完就能歇着了”老张低头看见自己的箱子牢牢的被握在亲师哥的手里心情没来由的变好了许多声音也染上了一丝欢愉“那，谢谢师哥啦”两个人一起走进了机场。拿了机票安顿好行李后老张和老卢找了个安静的地方等着登机，两个人都决定闭眼休息一下但是没一会儿老张就睁开了眼，看了看旁边闭目养神的老卢伸手轻轻扥了扥他的衣角委屈巴巴的说“卢松，我饿了，这天津的机场里也没个买吃的的地方，咋办呀”老卢像是早就预料到一样，连眼睛都没睁开，指着身边的背包说“里面有面包，你吃吧”“真哒？”老张一听有的可吃眼睛都变亮了伸手把包抱进了怀里开始觅食，拿到面包老张迫不及待的撕开包装咬了一大口然后发出了一声朦胧但又满足的叹息，老卢听见身边的动静抬了抬眼，认命似的把包里的水杯拿出来起身去饮水机那里接了满满的一杯温水，等老卢走回去时看见的是满嘴塞满了面包脸鼓的像个仓鼠似的老张，老卢把杯子递到了老张面前“慢点儿吃，没人和你抢”老张听话的点了点头接过杯子灌了好几口水才艰难的把面包咽下去，满意的啪叽了两下嘴“我这不是饿了嘛，要不你也来点儿？”“不用，你吃吧，一会儿咱该登机了”老卢把目光从老张身上移开，重新坐下来开始闭目养神，说是养神但是老卢的心思全被身边人窸窸窣窣翻找零食和撕开包装大口吞咽的声音吸引住了。实在是忍不住了，老卢缓缓的说“差不多就得了，一会儿就该上飞机了”“哦”老张恋恋不舍的把书包的拉锁拉上了，像个受了委屈的孩子似的抱着书包可怜巴巴的望着老卢，老卢实在受不住这个眼神叹了口气“算了算了，你想吃就吃吧”得到了特许后老张继续开始了愉快的进食工作，不多时背包里的食物便一扫而空。老张满意的舔了舔嘴唇，手不自觉的放在了自己更加圆滚滚的肚子上终于准备开始闭目养神。这刚闭上眼，广播可以登机的声音就在脑袋顶上响起了，老张有些愤怒的睁开眼“好嘛，这刚要歇息会儿就登机了，这是要干嘛呀”一旁的老卢已经起身，伸手拿起了书包准备登机，同时嘴里也应付着老张“谁让你刚才一直吃东西的，等上了飞机你再休息吧”老张无奈的起身，垂头丧气的跟在老卢身后一同上了飞机。飞机飞平稳了，老张也睡安稳了。老卢抬手摁了呼叫空姐的按钮要来了一张毯子顺手盖在了老张身上。老卢给他盖毛毯的时候淡淡的奶糖味儿再次窜进了鼻子，老卢强忍着扑在老张身上的冲动煞有介事的咳嗽了一下，又坐回了座位。老卢闭着眼努力的压制着自己的天性，几个深呼吸以后老卢渐渐冷静下来，心想“可得保护好这家伙，这可太容易引起犯罪的了”十几个小时的路程在老张睡觉和吃饭这两个活动交叉进行中渡过了，老卢见状攒了一肚子吐槽的话想对老张说，但是没有给他任何机会张嘴，老卢只得自言自语的吐槽“这玩意儿是跟谁学的呀，吃完了就睡，睡醒了就吃，生活作息真规律呀”老张其实自己也很郁闷，要不是因为快到发情期了他也不至于除了吃就是睡，但是他知道他干什么老卢都会惯着他，所以他也没挣扎着要清醒一会儿之类的。飞机落地以后老卢重复着唤醒老张的动作，好歹把人哄下了飞机。老张睡眼朦胧的站在老卢身边等着拿行李，老卢看着他这吊儿郎当的模样叹了口气，依旧把老张的箱子也放在了自己的手上，“醒醒，咱走吧，外面大巴车等着呢”“哦，好”老张懒洋洋的答应。  
到了酒店，老卢和老张不出意外的又住了对门，“你自己能收拾好吧”老卢打趣的问老张，老张哼了一声“你觉得呢，我能连个屋子都收拾不好？”“那没谱儿”老卢一脸坏笑。俩人分别走进了自己的屋子，没一会儿老卢就非常有条理的把箱子里的东西安排好了。好不容易能自己安静的待一会儿，老卢拿出手机准备查查附近有什么好吃的，想着能带老张出去溜达溜达。话分两头，老张进了屋打开了自己的箱子，映入眼帘的是“满目疮痍”呀，箱子里乱的一塌糊涂，老张扶额，把箱子里的东西又全倒了出来，开始了漫长的收拾行李的活动。箱子里的东西好不容易安排的差不多了，看了看时间，离彩排还有一段时间，在飞机上睡的也够了，主要是收拾了半天肚子又提意见了，老张决定去找老卢出去转转，感受一下异国风情。老卢正半躺在床上看手机，老张的声音连带着敲门的声音在老卢耳边响起，“卢松呀，我收拾好了，咱俩人出去玩会儿呗”老卢看了眼时间也差不多，“好”一边答应着一边去给老张开门“先进来吧，我把包收拾一下咱俩再出去昂”“好呀”老张特自然的进了老卢房间，一屁股坐在了沙发上看着老卢收拾包。没一会儿老卢收拾好了，抬眼看见一身轻的老张“你不背个包呀”“我背啥包，你不是带着呢嘛，房卡啥的放你包里就好了呗”“嘿，你倒是轻省了”虽然老卢是这么说的，但是依旧把包打开让老张把兜里的东西放了进去。  
两个人并肩的走在不宽敞的大街上，老卢带路几乎走遍了附近有美食的地方，老张开心极了，老卢说他看见吃的没命这毛病是好不了了，老张倒是满不在乎毕竟美食才是最重要的。吃饱喝足也逛的差不多了之后，俩人回到宾馆休整一下准备一会儿的彩排，趁着老卢开门进屋的时候老张一溜烟的也钻进了屋里，继续大摇大摆的坐在老卢屋里的沙发上，老卢拿着门卡有些吃惊的站在门口“你不回你屋，来我这儿待着干啥”“我觉得你这儿风水好不行嘛，反正待会儿就走了，你就借我坐会儿呗”“得得得，您想怎么着就怎么着吧”老卢无奈的同意了。老张坐在沙发上也没啥事儿就开始有一搭无一搭和老卢打趣“卢松呀，你这屋子里茶叶味儿不错呀，你带啥好茶来了，闻着像普洱，拿出来分享一下呗，我看你身边儿老有这种味道但也没见你喝过，是不是自己私藏了啊，这可不行呀，好东西是要分享的。。。”老卢被老张叨叨的有些不耐烦了，满脸黑线“没有，我带的茶就在桌上放着你不是看见了嘛”“做为一个吃货，我鼻子还是很灵的，这不是这些茶的味道”老张一脸骄傲的说。“是，你确实是个吃货”老卢怼了回去。老卢背着老张收拾着衣服，突然老张从背后出现脑袋放在老卢的肩上，老卢被吓了一跳“干什么你”老张使劲的嗅了嗅，“嗯，味道就是你身上的，还挺香的”“你。。。”老卢一时语塞。浓郁的普洱茶味道顺着老张的鼻腔蔓延至了全身，老张觉得自己身体变得有些奇怪，每个细胞都开始了微微的躁动，脸也越来越红，老张顿时不敢动了。感觉到身后人的僵硬，老卢往前走了一步转身面对着老张，抬眼就看见红了脸的老张“你是不是觉得热了，脸咋这么红，让你歇会儿吧你还不停叨叨，都能把自己说热了是吧”说着老卢伸手摸向了老张的脑门。感受到骨节分明的手覆上了自己额头，老张全身的细胞彻底开始了叫嚣。老张慌忙推掉了老卢的手，拿起自己的门卡冲出了老卢的屋子手忙脚乱的打开自己的房间然后哐的一声关上了房门，留下老卢举着手一脸懵逼的在风中凌乱“这是咋了呢？”老张进了房间就一步跨进了卫生间打开水龙头开始拿冷水洗脸，几捧冷水下去老张算是找回了理智，看着镜子里脸红的自己老张一掌拍在了镜子上，Omega的体质真的太折磨人了。  
晚上彩排的时候两人心照不宣的没有提起下午老张的失态，完美的走了一遍台。回酒店的路上老卢也只是问了一下老张有没有身体不舒服别的也没多说。第二天，也是正式演出的日子。吃过午饭以后，团里的人都早早的到了剧场里，毕竟是在国外演出代表着中国，大家还是很重视的。老卢和老张待在一个化妆间里，默了下词，接着又走了一遍台算是彩排完成了。回到化妆间，俩人坐在那里看着手机等着晚饭送过来，但是老卢的注意力没办法集中在手机上，奶糖甜腻的香味拨撩的他心神不宁，老卢皱着眉暗想“这味道怎么变得这么重了？”老张那边也不好受，呼吸半天也调不过来，正在自我怀疑是不是上岁数了体力跟不上了，他完全忽略了自己快要到发情期的事情。“您二位的晚饭我给放桌上了”工作人员推门进来算是打破了沉默“好，放那吧”老卢放下了手机抬头对老张说“你先吃吧，估计你也饿了，而且面条放时间长了也就陀了”“成”老张听话的放下手机全身心的投入进吃饭的工作中。这面条吃的老张是越来越热，满脸通红浑身是汗，老卢一旁观察着老张心想“屋里有这么热吗？”怕老张真热出什么病来，老卢询问道“要不开会儿空调稍微凉快一下？”老张也觉得热的不正常含糊的答应了一声算是同意。空调也开了但是老张并没有觉得凉快下来，化妆的时候汗就没停了，弄得化妆师都不知道该怎么继续了。好不容易定好了妆，穿上胖袄勒好头的老张依旧燥的不行，他终于意识到不是天气温度的原因是他的发情期快到了。老张有些慌了，他觉得自己等不了老卢唱完再上场了。老张稍微调整了一下呼吸，尽量让自己看起来跟平常没什么区别，走到老卢面前“内啥能不能换下出场顺序，我先唱，我突然想起一会儿我要有重要的事儿办，等不及，咱就换下演出顺序行不？”老卢有些吃惊“啊？你有啥急事儿呀，这人生地不熟的”“反正就是有急事儿，帮个忙换下呗”老卢看着老张着急的样子想着可能真是有事儿吧，“行，换一下就换一下，去跟乐队说一声昂”“好，好，我去说，谢谢了”说完老张跑出了化妆间去找乐队及工作人员说换顺序的事情。随着老张离开化妆间，甜腻的奶糖气息一下子就淡了许多，老卢盯着老张离开时的门有些出神“难道他真是个Omega？”老卢暗下决心，决定今天晚上怎么也得问个水落石出。老张强忍着不适把这出戏演完了，简单的谢了个幕就慌忙的跑下台，连老卢叫他都没有理会。进了化妆间老张颤抖的把戏服和盔头脱了下来，脸都没洗拿起了老卢的包就奔回了酒店。电梯里老张都快站不稳了，自己映在电梯间里的脸红的连妆都挡不住了。他晃晃悠悠的走出电梯一下就靠在墙上艰难的向自己的房间走去，他现在唯一的想法就是不能在大庭广众之下暴露自己，必须要回到房间里才行。终于到了门前，老张手颤抖着从包里翻出了房卡，颤巍巍的抬起手臂总算是打开了门。老张跌跌撞撞的进了房间，一下脱力摔在了床上。好热，好难受，身体的本能反应刺激着老张的大脑，意识也开始不清晰，残存的理智告诉他包里有抑制剂，他拼尽全力伸手够到了自己的包摸来摸去并没有找到熟悉的小药瓶，老张更慌了。焦躁的心情让他的理智又回来了些，猛然想起当时出门时自己忘记拿抑制剂，老张顿时感到了无比的绝望。他此时再也没有力气干别的事儿了，只能痛苦趟在床上感受着欲火焚身，所有的理智也慢慢变成了对Alpha的渴望。“谁能救救我。。。好难受。。。”  
另一边，老卢演完了自己的那段儿回到后台本想和老张一起回去，却发现老张连同自己的包都消失了，询问了工作人员才知道老张下了戏就跑回了宾馆。老卢扶额，自己的东西都被老张拿走了，只能回去找他了，要不然连屋子都进不去了。没多时，老卢便站在了老张的门口，他敲了敲门里面没人应声，仔细听了听可吓坏了老卢，门那边传来的是急促的呼吸和压抑着的呻吟声，老卢担心老张是突然的身体不适，急忙跑下楼向前台要了老张房间的门卡，之后又冲回楼上着急的打开了房门。这一开门浓郁的奶糖味扑面而来，老卢皱起了眉大步走进了房间，顿时看见了躺在床上蜷缩着身子痛苦不堪的老张。老卢瞬间就明白了，老张这是到了发情期呀。老卢急忙走到面前扶起老张拍了拍他滚烫的脸“克儿，醒醒，抑制剂带了没，在哪儿，我去拿给呀”老卢说的话老张没听见，但是熟悉的普洱茶味道成功的唤醒了老张，老张迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼，像是看见救星一下一把攥住了老卢的胳膊“帮帮我，求你了”老张一脑袋扎进了老卢的怀里贪婪的呼吸着老卢身上散发出的气味“我好难受，帮帮我吧”老卢看着怀里的人，他知道现在老张的行为全是下意识的，但是怀里人不安的身体和散发出的奶糖香气让老卢的弦儿也绷的紧紧的。老卢现在也没有比老张好受到哪去，除了知道老张确实是个Omega之后内心的小愉悦外，剩下的全是挣扎，他告诉自己不能趁人之危，强压着自己的本能，想办法安抚着怀里的老张。一只手搂着老张另一只手在老张的包里寻找着抑制剂，单手总是不好行动，老卢本想先把老张放回床上，腾出两只手好赶紧找到药。但在抽出手臂的一瞬间老张再次拉住了老卢而且把老卢拉到了自己的面前二话不说的吻了上去，唇齿相碰的瞬间老卢那根名叫理智的弦断了。老卢一边加深着这个吻一边栖身压了上去，算了，爱怎么着就怎么着吧，反正标记完了他就是我的人了。  
本来就神志不清的老张被老卢吻的差点完全失去意识，身体不受控制的倒在床上。老卢继续剥夺着老张胸腔里的空气，灵活的舌扫过口腔里的每一寸最后强迫老张的舌与之共舞让老张没有任何反抗的可能。老卢见吻的差不多了便放开眼神迷离满脸通红的老张。终于能呼吸的老张像濒临死亡的鱼又回归大海一样张着嘴大口喘着气。依靠着本能老卢把脸埋在老张的颈边一口咬住了老张的腺体，突如其来的刺激让老张发出了呻吟“啊，嗯，师哥师哥啊。。。”仅存的理智告诉老张包围自己的浓郁普洱茶味道属于老卢属于那个对自己百依百顺的师哥。耳边的呻吟声也刺激着老卢，唇齿厮磨着奶糖味道的腺体，同时一只手伸进了老张的衬衣。老卢的手温度并不低，但是附上老张滚烫的身体时还是成功引起身下人的颤栗。细长灵活的手指划过弹软的肚子衔住胸前的一点，似雪天梅树枝头即将绽放的花苞，红与白相得益彰。从未有过这种感受的老张下意识的挺起胸膛，迎合着老卢手上的动作。意乱情迷的老张不受控的抬手向自己另一边没有得到照顾的一点摸过去，路行一半就被老卢及时阻止，随后那孤独的肉粒便落入湿润温暖的环境中。老卢隔着衬衫舔舐着，被浸湿的布料让老张身前的春光若隐若现，透着一股子欲拒还迎的味道。一边是暴露在空气中的轻拢慢捻，另一边是置身于温润口腔里的旋转跳跃双重感受让老张的呼吸都变了音调。渐入佳境的老张周身上下都被甜甜的奶糖味包裹着，活脱脱的像个被包了糖衣的大白兔只不过还有层薄薄的“江米纸”挡着让老卢不能完全体验奶糖的甜。趁还挺着胸膛老卢成功的把“奶糖”的薄膜给褪了下来，一向不爱甜食的老卢也被这诱人甜腻扰的心神不安只想着如何把老张拆吃入腹。完全暴露在空气中让老张轻微的挣扎扭动起来，两条无处安放的长腿无意的蹭着老卢微微抬起的下身。老卢呼吸一滞，赶忙安顿好乱动的双腿，他可不想一冲动伤到老张。老卢沿着胸口慢慢的向下亲吻着，单手解开了老张的皮带然后向早已湿软的后穴探去。作为一个一直处于自由身的Omega来说，初尝人事时一根手指就可以让他兴奋不已。借着后穴分泌的液体，老卢没花费一点工夫就把自己的一只手指送了进去，虽然细长但是足以刺激到老张。忽略掉老张向后仰去的脑袋和配合抬起的腰身，后穴本能接受着可以得到满足的一切，一翕一合间引诱着手指探向更深的地方。老卢惊讶于老张身体的反应，并且非常庆幸是自己撞见了发情的老张，他可不想别人看到这幅光景。一根手指在里面根本就是畅行无阻，加上老张欲求不满的扭动着腰身，下一秒老卢就把手指的数量加到了三根。温暖柔软的触感顺着手指的神经传递给大脑使得老卢下身更加挺立，被填满的后穴让老张发出满意的呻吟。随着手指抽插的速度加快，老张只觉得眼前一道白光闪过，第一次就这么交代在了老卢的三根手指的运动上。短暂的高潮让老张的生殖腔完全打开，环形肌肉充血变硬撑开入口等待着“救世主”的降临。“哈...哈...师哥...快点儿...快点儿进来呀...”初次高潮过后的老张只觉得这些远远不够，喘息间催促着自己的好师哥赶紧履行身为Alpha的义务。听见许可的老卢二话没说一个挺身便和老张“融为一体”。两人同时发出了满意的呻吟，只不过一个是高叫着差点晕厥过去另一个只是呼吸一沉加重了喘息。生殖腔完全打开，通道从里到外都被狠狠的碾压。充血的肌肉包裹着同样充血的性器，大开大合间得到的只有满足。被顶到彻底失神的老张除了呻吟和不自主的释放外，其他的什么也做不了。老卢占据着完全主导的位置，换着各种姿势只为满足最原始的冲撞。许久之后，“我可以，呼，标记你嘛？”老卢低声在老张红透的耳边询问。沉浸在性事中的老张只能用零碎的嗯和啊回答着老卢的问题。老卢腰一用力狠狠的进入生殖腔，环形肌肉也配合的紧紧咬住了头部。标记完成后，老张已经昏睡过去，老卢见状缓缓的退了出来。看着已经变成奶茶味道的老张，老卢心中五味杂陈，“算了算了，先收拾收拾吧，一切等明儿早再说吧。”扛起老张走向卫生间，给他擦拭身体的时候老卢不出意外的又硬了，不过反正人也是自己的了，早晚能再来一顿。  
第二天清晨，站在浴室镜子前的老卢思考着如何向老张解释这件事情，一时冲动还是我早已心悦于你？老卢还没想好，就听见外面的人叫了一声“啊。。嘶。。”老卢赶忙走过去，正好对上了老张疑惑的眼神“你怎么在我房间里？我这腰，啊。。”老张说着想要下床却被腰间的一阵酸痛打回了床上，老张一手扶住了腰才意识到自己现在一丝不挂。他低头看了看自己，有抬头看了看站在面前的老卢，以及感受了一下身体的变化，老张脑海里回忆起了一些昨天晚上发生的事情的碎片瞬间红了脸。“你。。你怎么趁人之危呀”老张指着老卢“我这你都知道了，你要是敢说出去我一定饶不了你，不对呀，卢松，你怎么会是Alpha？？？啊。。。”老张有些崩溃了“你藏的够深的呀”“我藏的哪有你深，这么长时间了我才知道你是Omega欸”老卢盯着老张说“欸，我的清白可全都砸你手里咯”听见这话老张微怒“你的清白重要还是我的清白重要呀，我都被你标记了，我以后可怎么办呀”“怎么办？”老卢说着用身体压向了老张“就怎么办呗，反正都说咱俩是一对儿，怕什么的”“你。。。”老张被老卢这话气的说不出来，老卢见状收了调戏的表情，一脸严肃的看着老张说“我曾经不止一次想过你是个Omega，但是每次我都会特别失望，我从一开始就已经心悦于你，只是找不到机会也没办法向你表明心意，这回是天助我也，了了我这桩心事，我现在认真的告诉你，我喜欢你。”老张被这突如其来的表白吓了一跳，半天没有反应老卢见此，重重的吻了下去，直到老张的脸憋的通红才放开了他“接受我了嘛？”“嗯”老张软着声音回答，老卢高兴坏了“好极了”说罢，再次吻了上去。之后嘛，同行的人只知道这最后两天老卢和老张没参加任何的活动，却不知老张是没法儿参加这些活动了。  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
“我怎么觉得克儿现在跟变了一个人似的”“我也是这么觉得，看最近都不怎么吃零食了”“嗨，他呀零食是不吃了，但是你们发现没，他现在改喝奶茶了”“啥呀，没见过呀”“还用见过干啥，你们闻闻他现在身上都是奶茶味儿了”“咳咳。。。”老张突然出现在这三人背后“额，额，打瓜园是吧，走，练着练着去”说罢，三人慌忙逃脱。老卢也从后面走了过来，拍了拍老张的后背，夸张的在他身上嗅了嗅“嗯，确实是奶茶的味道了”“你。。。给我走开”老卢收手，笑着走了过去，可是走了两步又停下了扭头用只有老张能听见的声音说“我喜欢你，身上的奶茶味儿，当然，主要还是喜欢你。”


End file.
